


春风沉醉

by kikyou12345



Category: shahai
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform, 簇邪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyou12345/pseuds/kikyou12345
Relationships: Lí Cù/Wú Xié, Zhang Qiling /Wu Xie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	春风沉醉

我叫黎簇，今年17岁，是个平平无奇的高中生。有一天我突然被歹徒打晕在背上刻了鬼画符，然后被绑架到一片沙漠里，绑架犯就躺我旁边。  
枕头底下有刀，桌子上有枪，我有一百种方法能走出这个帐篷，但是我走不出这片沙漠，所以我要留着我的绑架犯，让他带我出去。  
绑架犯的主谋叫吴邪，搞定他剩下的人就是一盘散沙，可惜我搞不定他。  
沙漠里昼夜温差大，扎在地上的帐篷能渗进来沙子里的凉气，我打了个哆嗦。吴邪被我轻微的哆嗦弄醒了，他顺手呼噜了一把我的头毛，问我是不是冷，我装作没醒的样子不出声，他把盖着的衣服匀给我一件，翻了个身继续睡。  
我是见过世面的人，不会被这样的蝇头小利收买，不过我好像并不讨厌我的绑架犯。  
但是我讨厌他的味道。

后半夜轮到我跟王盟起来守夜，我隔着吴邪把王盟薅起来，吴邪好像又醒了，不过这并不重要。  
沙漠里虽然冷，不过好歹没有帐篷里那些乌烟瘴气的味道。绑架犯二号是个beta，可能闻不到什么，不过他跟着吴邪的时间很长，我抱着试试看的态度问他，“盟哥，吴邪一身谁的味儿？你们都闻不到吗？”  
王盟欲言又止地看了我一眼，问我，“你真想知道？”  
“也不是特别想，不说算了。”  
谁知道王盟好像憋了二十年终于找到了倾诉对象，竹筒倒豆子似的说个没完没了，早知道这样我就不问了。他说他老板之前有个特牛逼的alpha，上天入地无所无能，在墓里就跟逛自家后院似的，现在想想说不定那真的是人家后院。反正他老板就没见过这么厉害的人，长得也不错，家里条件也还行，就是有点遗传病史，不过吴老板不在乎这个，就一直跟在屁股后面跑，也算是为爱千里走单骑，后来软磨硬泡总算在去广西见家长之前让人家给标记了，两个人无法无天没羞没臊。要不怎么说是个牛逼的alpha，刚标记完那个味道啊，我一个beta都能感觉得到，呛得他三叔三个月没敢来吴山居。  
不得不说王盟没有丝毫讲故事的天赋，我听得直犯困，心里还有点不爽，可能是不相信现在成天在我面前作威作福的吴邪，年轻时候能跟个傻逼似的。  
王盟喝了口水继续讲，我老板年轻的时候跟个傻逼似的。我点头如捣蒜。他看了我一眼，说你不懂。  
我怎么就不懂了？  
我老板你别看现在人模人样的都叫他吴小佛爷，当初他只想给他的alpha生孩子。我心说这怎么了，我要是omega我也想……嗯？？？  
吴老板还有这种时候？就他？成天揣着大白狗腿和雷管，还一身alpha的味儿，我完全想象不出来，这种感觉就像是金刚芭比说相公我要给你生个哪吒。我被雷到Z字抖动，我不想听了，但是王盟没管我，他憋了这么多年的话停不下来了。  
王盟说你就当那个alpha蹲监狱去了吧，反正要关十年，十年之后他不一定死活，也不一定能不能记得还有这么个人，反正吴邪是想给他留个种。  
我看王盟停了一下，好像在回忆具体细节，我赶紧捂上耳朵说不听不听王八念经，辣耳朵。  
我们俩唠得太投入了，没注意吴邪已经醒了，他给了我们俩一人一个脑瓜崩，“干啥呢？当我听不见呢？”我们两个赶紧蹲下抱头，怂得如出一辙。  
“我没那么伟大。”吴邪点了支烟，冲淡了身上酒味的信息素，他平时闻起来就像偷喝了马日拉的老烧。  
“就是想给自己留个念想。”  
“不过现在想想他也没错，张家人都早熟，万一十年过去叛逆期到了，小孩不认他当爹怎么办。”  
我从来没见过吴邪这个表情，他的眼神很空，像是在说别人的事，我爸喝多了打完我看我妈照片的时候就是这样的。我有点受不了这样的气氛，就安慰他说“十年也不是什么重罪，说不定表现得好，积极劳动，七八年就放出来了呢。”  
吴邪像看傻逼一样看着我，我又说错话了？  
不过好在他笑了，他说对，他在里面好好表现，说不定万奴王爷爷让他提前出来。然后他露出了一个特别腻歪的笑，噫，恶心，有alpha了不起啊？我也是alpha，以后我要找一个比你好看一百倍的omega，天天发朋友圈秀恩爱恶心你。

这个晚上之后我就感觉我不太对劲，总是忍不住盯着他的脖子看。  
吴邪虽然是个omega，但他一直带着一身alpha的味道，进沙漠以来神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，一路牛逼哄哄神经兮兮，我没有办法把他跟“被标记”和“生小孩”联系到一起，但是现在不一样了，我知道他只是个普通人，他这样也是生活所迫。  
用他那套理论来说，就是我越了解他，他的神性就在逐渐消失。  
我想咬他。  
我被脑子里突然出现的念头吓了一跳。  
吴邪除了强悍一点，他现在的状态就跟小寡妇没什么两样，我一个三观这么正的祖国花骨朵，怎么能有这么龌龊的想法。我唾弃自己。  
我想咬他。  
我听王盟说，有些人活到一定年纪之后，脑子里会出现一些疯狂的想法，然后余下的时间都消耗在这上面。我不行，我才17岁，我还没高考，我的人生还没开始。  
我想咬他。  
吴邪像九头蛇柏一样在我脑子里张牙舞爪野蛮疯长。我要在他光滑的后颈上留下我的牙印，我要知道他原本的味道。  
我想咬他。  
我想咬他。  
我终于意识到，我被吴邪拖进了易感期。

白天我忍不住呛他，他说我们往西走，我就说西边有狼，我不管沙漠里有没有狼，也顾不得别人是不是觉得我傻，我要气死他。可惜吴邪并不生气，他说狼来了正好拿小兔崽子喂狼。晚上好不容易挨到王盟去守夜，我钻进了吴邪的帐篷。  
他没睡。  
吴邪在抽烟，烟雾朦胧中他眯着眼睛说，我还想你什么时候会来。  
他等我来干嘛？等我道歉吗？  
我坐在他旁边，悄悄往他身上蹭。“对不起，我不该呛你来着。”  
他一把推开我。“憋不住了？”  
我这个时候被他的酒味熏得不太清醒，要是平时我赶紧就溜了溜了，但是现在不行，我在易感期，我是弱势群体。我扑到他身上，捏着他的脖子想咬他的后颈。我挺高的，吴邪被我压在睡垫上，他拍了拍我的脸让我起开一点看着他，吴邪说“你来不就是来操我的吗？我让你操，你别咬我。”  
放屁！岂有此理！你都让我操你了，凭什么不让我咬你。我不听他的，蹭进他的颈窝去舔他的腺体。酒味腾地一下窜上来，辣到我的嗓子里，现在我相信他的alpha一定很牛逼了。  
我在那咳嗽的时候吴邪也不好过，被其他alpha舔了腺体，他被刺激得直打寒颤。他有八百种方法打晕我然后把我丢出去，但是我赌他不会。吴老板从本质上看是个好人，而且他把我带来这里，又把我拖进易感期，我觉得他不会这么对我。  
吴邪叹了口气，摸了摸我的头发，“不指望你心疼我，但你这是想让我死啊。”  
这么严重吗？我的生理健康课都是睡着过去的。  
行吧不能咬后颈也成，我一边咬着他的喉咙一边解他的衣服。沙漠夜里冷，但没关系我是热的。吴邪的手臂上有17到刀疤，一个前任已经像山一样横在我的眼前，我无暇顾及剩下的17个前辈有没有跟他发生过这种事，之前我想如果前面有人成功了我就不用被绑架了，现在我只希望前17个人还没到这一步就已经被埋在了沙子里。  
吴邪的身体里很烫，他呼出的热气灼烧着我的神经，他贴着我的耳边发出断断续续的喘息声让我特别兴奋，我甚至觉得被绑架来也不是什么坏事。但是怎么说，跟我之前看的黄片不太一样。吴邪好像看出点什么，他的眼睛在这种时候都这么毒，就让我很有挫败感。他问我感觉怎么样，说第一次应该跟汁水丰盈的发情期omega，他这样被人标记过的omega操起来舒服吗？  
我红了眼睛，他是不是觉得我是个小屁孩，觉得我技术不好，我没忍住，问“他……”吴邪捂住了我的嘴。“你确定你要提？”  
我想了想干嘛要自取其辱，我真的很看不惯这个时候吴邪还能游刃有余的样子，就按着他的腰往里顶，一边顶一边揉他的下身，他立刻没了声音。  
你出声啊，吴老板。我冲他笑，他还想打我，被我扯过手臂细细地舔他十七道伤疤。刀口很深，即使愈合了长出的新肉也比其他地方要敏感，他想要抽出手，我不放开，还扯着他继续往上顶，不小心碰到了一处软肉，吴邪像脱水的鱼一样突然蜷了起来。  
他浑身发抖地让我出去。  
我怎么会出去，这太爽了，我想进去，我想标记他。  
除了那个去蹲大狱的，没有别的alpha碰过他的生殖腔，谁这辈子还没几个前任了。  
我从来没见过吴邪这个样子，他终于不再是一副胸有成竹的表情，他的声音碎在胸腔里，汗湿的头发贴在额头上，出了这么多汗，在沙漠里我都担心他脱水。他拽着我的领子想要阻止我，我知道他是疼的，但是我不想停下来。我终于闻到了他的味道，透过一层层酒味，他的味道从腺体里渗了出来。是我不知道的某种花香，柔软又普通。  
吴邪怎么能是一个普通的omega呢，他这种普通味道让我意识到他并不是那么遥不可及，让我更想要标记他，他可以是任何人的，他可以是我的。  
他松开了攥在我领口的手，我知道在他眼里，我现在一定就跟一条疯狗一样。  
“你还想不想有第二次了。”  
“我他妈还能有第二次？你不杀了我？”我不敢相信地停了下来。  
吴邪笑了，你他妈是公螳螂吗，上一次就去死。  
“只要不打标记的主意，你还可以射进来。”  
吴邪没给我思考和拒绝的机会，他凑过来亲我。我从没想过他会主动亲我，他的舌头带着那种花香，柔软地勾着我的舌尖，他在引诱我向他妥协。但我又没办法拒绝，我被他带着吮他的舌尖，他的手指按着我的腺体，我说要不你咬我一口吧，我想被你标记。吴邪特别敷衍地在我的腺体上用指甲按了个十字花，咬完了。  
如果再给吴邪一次机会，他一定不会去招惹一个17岁的处男，因为结束之后我问了一个特别傻逼的问题，我问他，如果我早点遇见你会不会不一样。  
吴邪点了一支烟摆了摆手，我要遇见的是你，那咱俩都得给九头蛇柏当肥料，现在你是白毛粽子你是绿毛粽子，谁也别嫌弃谁。我脑补了一下俩粽子上床，被恶心到不行，你有病吧吴邪。  
他点点头。  
我趁他还累着，脑子看起来不太清醒的样子问他，那你是不是喜欢我，他又点点头。  
我还没来得及开心，看着吴邪抽烟的样子就想明白了一些事，他不否认喜欢我，也不拒绝我睡他，就说明我永远也比不上那个人。他可以喜欢很多人，黎簇只是很多人之一，但吴邪只有一个。吴邪看我盯着他，被我盯毛了。他把烟熄了，说，“你别想了。”  
“我的alpha没进监狱，他去做他应该做的事了，我也不知道他能不能活着回来，但是他就算死了我也要把他带回来，他变成骨头，我能把他从骨头堆里剔出来，他化成灰，我能把他从土里摘出来。”  
“他怎么都是要跟我走的，但是你不一样。”  
我心想我怎么不一样了，你要是……我理性思考了一下，我真的不认识吴邪的骨头。  
“而且他活得长，我是想过给他留个小孩陪他玩，但是他们家不太正常，他不会觉得这是自己的小孩，他会觉得诶怎么又多了个张家小孩。”  
所以你就像中二漫画的幕后boss一样想建立一个新秩序，让他出来之后就可以跟你自由地飞翔。  
吴邪转过头看我，你怎么哭了？  
嗯？我哭了？妈的我怎么这么怂，我一边赶紧蹭在袖子上一边问他心里没点数吗，让我操又不让我惦记他，还追忆似水流年，这是人干的事吗。  
吴邪笑了，他笑起来眼睛是亮的，没我你还活不了了啊？你手呢？  
他捧着我的脸亲我的额头，我心里稍微舒服了一点，虽然他永远不可能是我的，但他此刻至少是有点儿喜欢我的。“别哭啊，要不再来一次。”  
我问他你这算什么，吴邪一边撸着我的下身一边舔我的嘴唇，他说你别想这么多，你就当我是一个人生导师，我在教你，等你出去之后忘了我，有大把时间可以挥霍人生。我想说你放屁，他捂住了我的眼睛。  
“我现在对于你来说就像当初的他对于我，你没陷太深还能及时止损。”  
来不及了，在我进帐篷的时候，你就应该敲晕我。  
我掐着他的脖子把自己又操了进去，我不想让他说话，吴邪的身体里滚烫湿热，他的腿紧紧地缠着我的腰迎合着我，我他妈爽得要上天了。但他挤出来的话是冷的，他让我仔细想想，吴老板有什么好的，又老，又穷，喜欢骗人，还不喜欢自己洗内裤，就是个普通omega，还是个别人的omega。  
我他妈要跳起来打死他。  
他把我按回去，好好好不提这茬，我掐着他大腿内侧的肉问他，你对象这么跟你说，你会放弃吗？  
吴邪叹气，怎么都不听劝呢。  
我手一抖，把他拧疼了，他眉头一皱瞪我一眼，真带劲啊，吴老板眼里含着水瞪人真他妈性感。  
我还想问他“都”不听劝是几个意思，他搂着我的脖子追着我的嘴唇吻我，我往后躲他就往前探，我最后忍不住凑过去咬他的舌尖，吴邪不想让我说话的时候我真的一点办法都没有。

虽然这几天里每天吴邪都很配合，但是不到一周他就把我扔下了。  
我在苏万的家里看到吴邪寄给我的尸体，我觉得他真的没有必要，我现在会为他做任何事，而且不会背叛他。  
我被我突然冒出来的念头吓出一身冷汗。  
我为什么会这么想？吴邪为什么这么做？他为什么愿意迁就一个比他小了一轮还多的小孩？他总不会是爱上我。那他就是要确保我在不可控的同时，不会背叛他，不会破坏他的计划。听说他的计划是为了他那神通广大的alpha。  
那我算什么呢？  
我突然觉得自己特别可笑。  
就算他真的有那么一点点喜欢我，那也是他看到了我眼里的欲望，想在我这一部分计划启动之前，尽最大可能给我一点补偿，反正他永远不可能是我的。他凭什么这么残忍。  
我会帮他。我爱他，同时我也恨他。

过了几年我从汪家逃出来之后，借着小沧浪也搞出了点名堂，我一直关注着吴邪的动向，听说他过得挺好，人接出来了，在南方准备安度晚年。  
可是我过得不好，我的春梦里都是他那张脸，看你的时候带着坑蒙拐骗的笑意，眼底有光。我甚至还记得他的味道。  
吴邪，我回不去了。  
这事没完。


End file.
